Hospital Stay
by Bitway
Summary: Shindou has to spend three months at the hospital while recovering from his injury. Post GO, Pre CS.


a/n: I've been playing GO Shadow and I just went up against Taiyou's team. I'm so sad I can't have Shindou on the team since he's stuck in the hospital :'c and that sort of motivated me to just sort of write this thing. It was initially supposed to be more shippy and if you squint I guess it can be.

* * *

Being confined to a hospital for three months were more agonizing than Shindou had thought. The first month wasn't terribly bad. The finals for the Holy Road were ongoing and it kept his mind preoccupied with worries and encouragement for the team. But after that had ended, there wasn't anything else to keep his attention. And the number of visitors slowly dwindled down. It was hard to make time for practice and hospital visits (although Tsurugi seemed to be a pro at that).

Going to see Taiyou and Yuuichi were options, but they were both busy with their own treatments (both going through more tests in order to recover, one from pushing himself more than he should have, the other from his operation). And the maestro would not want to interrupt anything serious or halt their recovery (even if they might argue otherwise). So, he was left to sit in his bed, on the second floor of the hospital with nothing to do. Except homework, but he had found himself quickly finished with it.

It pained him that he couldn't play soccer, even more that he was unable to have his fingers rest upon the ivory keys of his piano back home. A piano he could play in this condition; it was just a shame that the hospital was lacking in one.

 _There are so many things I could be doing right about now, and yet...here I am, confined to a bed, away from my own home. For another two months...I don't know if I can handle it here without something to do._

The brunette let out a sigh to his thoughts. He knew that he shouldn't be complaining about his condition. He was getting better after all. That was a good sign, he only wished that it was faster than usual.

Just as he was about to turn over and try to nap (again) there was a knock at his door.

"Not a bad time, is it?" A too familiar voice asked. As Shindou looked over, he caught the sight of his best friend. Azure eyes met with brown ones and he could feel joy lifting in his heart.

"Not at all." He replied while sitting up in his bed. "I would love your company actually."

With a smile, Kirino walked over by his bed side, taking the seat that was left for visitors right next to the patient's bed. "It looked like I was going to interrupt you sleeping. I'm glad I didn't."

"I get enough of sleep these days," Shindou replied. "Anyway, how are things going? The team still holding up? Practice going well?"

"Mhmm. The team is going great. Tenma has been getting the hang of the whole captain thing. And we're still waiting for our Virtuoso to return."

"I will return, once I manage to recover..."

"Now, how about you, Shindou? I heard from the nurse that you're really getting better." And he would have to agree. That pale look in his face had gone away completely now. He could only guess it was his leg that was the difficult part healing. It really must have been a nasty hit and Kirino could only wonder how he had managed to keep going during the rest of that match. Imagining the pain he had to be going through during that time, it really must have been unbearable.

"I feel fine. I do when I'm lying down anyway. Moving my leg is still...painful. But, not as much as it used to be. I still need to use the crutches when I want to move around."

"That's...good news though. Even if its little by little, you'll be standing and on your feet in no time." Kirino wanted to be optimistic for his friend. He could tell how much it bothered Shindou to stay here and admit that he wasn't up to par as he normally was. It even hurt him seeing Shindou confined to this bed. This wasn't how things were supposed to be.

"Yeah..." Shindou gave a half hearted reply, glancing out the window to his other side. "How long can you stay, Kirino?" He asked, voice wavering a little. As much as he loved seeing his best friend, there was only so much time one was allowed to spend at a hospital. He knew eventually that he'd have to leave. Be alone once again.

"Oh. I was hoping as long as I could. Until you have some examinations or visiting hours are over."

"I see..." Shindou went quiet for a moment. Kirino, curious and worried, tilted his head to the side, ready to ask him if he was alright. But, then the brunette spoke up.

"May I ask that you come visit again?" _I know its so selfish of me to ask for his time. He has practice to attend to and I...have nothing._

Kirino chuckled to his request. He was expecting something worse, but this was good compared to what was racing through his mind. "You know, you don't need to ask something like that. Of course I'll come visit again."

"No, not like that, I mean..." Shindou frowned for a moment, repeating how selfish he was to be asking this in his mind. "Can you visit me everyday? As long as you have time to, that is..."

"Everyday...?" Kirino stared at him as he clarified that.

"I know, I know, its too much to ask. I'm sorry, you don't have t-"

"Sure."

"What?"

"I'll come visit everyday." Kirino smiled as he reaffirmed that statement. "It gets kinda lonely here, right? So, I'll come and see you every single day."

Now Shindou was staring at him, just for a moment before a smile was on his face now. "Thank you, Kirino."

"Anything for you, Shindou."

~...~

Taiyou absolutely hated having to remain in one single spot, even more in just one room in theis boring hospital. It really, really did suck. He knew that he should have gotten used to it by now, but even after years of staying in the hospital, he never did. It just wasn't in him to give in and lie down like they wanted. Yes, he was ill and thats what he needed, but he also need to get out of this cramped room and do _something_. Anything. (Play soccer was one of those things).

Playing in that match against Raimon had made things worse on his body. Did he regret it? No. Did his body get back at him for using way too much energy? Yes. He had been told it was a miracle that his heart was still beating after pushing himself to the limit in that match. Maybe it was, although it didn't change the fact that he was still receiving tests and treatments, even more than before that match. But, it was all worth it. He truly had the time of his life during that game and if he was going to die after that match, a part of him would have been fine with it. But, he was still alive, still kicking, still having his body practically hate him for what he did.

"Ughhh...I can't believe I have _another_ test in just one day..." He groaned while looking up at the ceiling. "I just want to go out! Even to the balcony would be fine!"

"You know that you'll just be causing yourself and the nurse more trouble."

"Yuuichi?" Taiyou turned his head as the older Tsurugi brother entered his room. He was still pushing himself around in his wheelchair. "I thought you had the operation? So, why aren't you..."

"Walking?" Yuuichi filled in. It wasn't the first time he had heard that question. "I had my practice at using them earlier today. It'll take a few months before I can really get out of this thing."

"I can't wait to see you out of it!" Taiyou replied with a smile. He always loved how casual the other was about his disability. It was as if it didn't bother him, even if it held him back from his dream. While there were times he had seen the other grow frustrated with his injuries, he kept onto a small piece of hope that he'd recover. And now, that was becoming true. "You have to play with me once you're better, okay? You're keeping that promise, right?"

"I am. But you have to get better as well." Yuuichi laughs lightly as the smile on Taiyou's face turns into a pout. "You will get better. You have to play against Tenma again, don't you?"

"I do and I will. I intend to keep that promise...I just wish I could be super healthy already!" _And not live everyday as if it were my last._ "One day I will. And I'll be staying on the pitch no matter what."

"And I look forward to that day." Yuuichi replied. He was always amazed at how optimistic the other was. As far as he knew, Taiyou's condition was always wavering, especially now. Even if he seemed fine, he occasionally noticed little things, a shortness of breath, a little less spunk in his usual energy. But today, he looked well. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you...have you seen one of the Raimon members around lately? The pink haired one?"

"Hm? You mean...Kirino?" Taiyou asked and then shook his head. "No, why?"

"My brother said that he's been seeing Kirino here a lot lately. I did guess it was for his friend on the floor above us, but I thought he might be seeing you to."

"Nah. I hardly get visitors." Taiyou shrugs while lying back against his bed. There were some occasions when his teammates would visit, but not for lengthy periods of time. The lack of visitors never bothered him greatly. "He doesn't visit you either?"

"No. Only Kyousuke." He wanted to add Tenma to, but he hadn't come by for a while. And if he did, he was certain that Tenma would end up visiting Taiyou as well. "He must be really dedicated to come as often as Kyousuke." Probably even more, but he didn't keep track of Kirino's visits.

"He must be a great friend." _Or completely in love with that guy._ "Hey! I think we should go and see Shindou sometime. What do you say?"

"I say thats a good idea. From what I heard he has some time here left...maybe after you're done with your tests we can."

"I'd rather go and see him then take some stupid tests..." The younger sighed out. "But alright, it'll be another couple of days before I'm done. I'll head over to your room when I'm free!"

~...~

"I'll see you tomorrow, Shindou. I might be a little late though," Kirino said while waving to his friend as he was leaving his room. Meanwhile, Taiyou and Yuuichi were hiding nearby, waiting for Kirino to leave. Neither one had wanted to interrupt their time together.

"I think he's gone..." Taiyou whispered to Yuuichi before beginning to push his wheelchair forward.

"Then its our turn to provide him with some company," Yuuichi smiled. _I just hope he doesn't mind more visitors after Kirino's departure._

"Right." Taiyou grinned as he began to push the older one towards the door to the other soccer fan's room. "Shindou~! You have guests!" The boy chirped excitedly.

"Ah!" Shindou quickly turned to the door, surprised to see those two coming to be his guests. "Taiyou, Yuuichi! Its...good to see you both."

"Didja miss us?" Taiyou asked as he set Yuuichi beside Shindou's bed. While he knew there was a seat for him, the boy preferred to stand, only leaning against Yuuichi's wheelchair to relax. "We missed you, you know."

"How are things lately, Shindou?" Yuuichi asked. "You really seem to be getting better. You even look better to." _And happier._ He could only assume that was due to the constant visits of Kirino.

"I missed you both as well. I should have made time to see you while I'm here. But, things are great. My leg is feeling much better and I might even be let out early at this rate. And you two?"

"Oh you know, the same old tests and all that junk." Taiyou waved a hand, dismissing how serious things were for him. "Yuuichi isn't letting me sneak out any more though." He pouts.

"I want you to get better, Taiyou," He replied before looking to Shindou. "I still have a way to go before I'm walking without support. But, so far there haven't been any repercussions on my end."

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm sure soon you'll both be out of here." Shindou replied. Being polite, he knew Yuuichi would get out sooner. He could hardly guess when Taiyou would be released.

"You got that right! And then I'll be playing you both on the field!" Taiyou practically shouted. "And I wont lose to Raimon another time!"

Shindou smiled and let out a little chuckle. "I look forward to that match. I'd also love to go against you to, Yuuichi."

"I can say the same. Seeing both of your teams play, you're both very talented players and tough teams. I suppose I'll have to find one of my own and then play against each one. I guess it'll have to be a friendly match to. I don't think a team comprised of those my age would be able to properly compete against yours."

"Sometimes I forget your a bit older than us," Taiyou says. "I never knew I'd be pals with an old man."

"I'm still young, just not as young as you two."

"No matter your age, we'll gladly accept a friendly against you and whatever team you may be on." Shindou answered. "I'm sure it'll be an experience to play wi-"

"Taiyou! Taiyou, where are you?" A worried female voice was calling out for the boy and said boy's face paled slightly to it. It was Fuyuka and he already knew what this was for. While Shindou raised a brow, Yuuichi was already giving him a stern look.

"I thought you said you were done with tests today?" Yuuichi asked.

"I-I was!" Taiyou laughed nervously before sighing. "Okay, theres just one. Just a checkup and I thought it would be fine to skip it and see Shindou instead..."

"Taiyou..." Yuuichi sighed as well, shaking his head. "Sorry, Shindou. I should make sure this boy goes and gets his test."

"It's fine. It was nice seeing you two again." Shindou replied. "Would you mind if I go and visit you next time? My leg is getting stronger, so I think I can manage walking around on your floor."

"Yes!" Taiyou was quick to answer. "Come by any time!"

"Except during our tests. But, we'll see you again Shindou. See you later." Yuuichi said before dragging Taiyou off. And as they left, the brunette could hear Taiyou complaining throughout the hall.

~...~

"Is it true, Yuuichi?" Taiyou asks while flipping through a soccer magazine. Though his focus was more on the other who was struggling with his physical therapy. Admittedly, he had gotten better on his legs, though it was obvious how much it strained his body. "Is he leaving tomorrow?"

"You mean Shindou, right?" Yuuichi asked while pausing for the moment. Taking in a breath to recover some stamina. "Yeah. I'd like to see him off, but I don't think I can..."

"Me either..." Taiyou sighed. "But we can congratulate him when we're out of here."

"Yeah. We'll both go. Have a little get together with him and reminisce about our days here," Yuuichi replied.

"Is it sad that I wish he were here longer?" Taiyou asked. "I mean, that month flew by pretty quickly. It's going to suck with one less soccer fan around here."

"I'm sure you mean you wish he were here and better," Yuuichi said before taking in a breath. "He'll come to visit. I'm sure he'll bring Tenma along to." He replied before beginning to start his routine again. Hand gripping onto the bars for support while his legs were carrying his body across this short path. Each step was using more energy than he would like, but it was necessary for his recovery.

"I do. And you're right about that. Shindou is a great guy and I know he'll come visit..." _He's our friend after all._

~...~

"Shindou!" Kirino's bright smile was a sight to behold as he entered this hospital room for the last time. "You have everything ready?"

"Of course," he answered while putting a bag over his shoulder. In it contained the many gifts that had helped him get through his three months here. Along with the get well soon cards and other little things he had been given during his stay. "I can't believe its finally time to leave."

"I know. Hey, need me to carry that for you?" Kirino asked, pointing to the bag.

"I'm fine, Kirino." Shindou reassured. "I'm better now." He said, taking a few steps around his friend to prove that he was completely fine now. Of course he was told not to do any serious movements immediately, which meant no soccer for a couple of weeks, but he could wait for that. He had this long, a couple of weeks would be nothing. "See?"

"I guess you are. It really is good to see you moving again. Anyway, the rest of the team wants to see you and I promised I'd take you to them." Kirino replied, slipping his hand into Shindou's, feeling the warmth from his hand was comforting, especially now that when the brunette gave it a squeeze, it wasn't out of desperation for company.

"I can't wait to see them either. I suppose I should check out and go then," Shindou replied with a smile. And as the two set out to leave, the boy found himself hesitating as they reached the floor below them. His eyes glanced down the hall, knowing that the other two boys resided here. He wanted to tell them good bye, wish them well for their recovery (again), and tell them he'd be back for a visit. Yet, when he asked Fuyuka the day before, he heard that both would be busy today.

"Shindou?"

"Hm?"

"Is something wrong? You just stopped for a moment. Is your leg still hurting?" Kirino asked, worry evident in his voice and expression.

"Sorry. I was just thinking that I wanted to say bye to some other patients, but they're busy."

"You can come back and see them. Don't worry," Kirino replied. "I'm sure they'd like to see you off to."

~...~

Taiyou let out a sigh as he was waiting for results from his latest examination. He was still peeved about being held up in a different room and having more physical tests being done on him today. He was supposed to be seeing his friend off, not being stuck in here. He even tried begging to push it back a couple of hours, but there really was no room to negotiate when the risk of dying was so high.

So, he was left in a room, just walking around (even though he was told to remain seated) and stopped at the window. A sad smile formed on his lips as he saw the familiar pink haired boy accompanying the brunette out of the hospital, hand in hand. _I couldn't say good bye to him...Ah! What a pain...If I leave now, I could still catch up to them. Give him my own special farewell!_

"I hope you're not thinking of leaving."

Taiyou sighs upon hearing that. "You know me too well, Yuuichi..." He said, losing his mischievous look as he turned to see Yuuichi at the door. This time, he wasn't in his wheelchair, rather using crutches to get around. "Whoa! Are you alright to be using those?"

"I'm fine. I was told I could use these while around in the hospital. Only for an hour at most." And with supervision, but no one seemed to be around to keep a close eye on him. Perhaps the other boy's sneaking habits were rubbing off just a little on him. "I heard you were almost done, so I came to see you on my way back."

"Almost. Just one more test." _And another one after that. Wouldn't be surprised if that were the case._ "Shindou left already. Kirino came to escort him back home I guess."

"Ah. I knew we would just miss him..."

"We'll see him again."

"Usually I'm the one that says that."

"I guess I beat you to it!" Taiyou grinned before plopping himself down on the bed in this room. "Anyway, I'll see you after my tests are over? I'm sick of being locked up in here and I really could use some interesting conversations to brighten my day."

"I'll gladly help make your day shine. Although I think it might be night by then."

"Then I'll have a shining night with you!"

"You really can make day or night shine. Well, I'll be waiting for you, Taiyou."


End file.
